


Not My Kind of Fun

by magicsophicorn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren takes Evony to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Kind of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for Drabbletag 7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal
> 
> Lost Girl: Evony/Lauren - amusement park - requested by vitiate_me

"Where are you taking me?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at her surly passenger.

"Relax Evony, I'm not kidnapping you. I just thought that now that you're human you should experience some normal human things, so I'm taking you out."

"I've experienced plenty of human things thank you very much, I'm not an alien. They've just all been the kind of things that require a significantly larger bank balance than I'm sure you have. What _is_ this place?"

Lauren grinned smugly to herself as they got out of the car. She kind of loved it when Evony was on the defensive. Snarky-mean-Evony was significantly preferable to moping-and-feeling-sorry-for-herself-Evony.

"It's an amusement park."

"And what's the point of it?"

"For fun, Evony. It's fun."

Evony eyed the rollercoaster nearest to them dubiously.

"You're telling me that people _enjoy_ hurtling around in that thing?"

Lauren grinned and linked her arm through Evony's.

"Yep, and you will too. Come on!"


End file.
